


Feels Like Home

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, from a gay mans heart, legit these two make me soft, this is supreme soft fg conent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: When personal items start to go missing, Clover looks to his husband for answers.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Feels Like Home

Clover looks through his drawer frantically, shoving paper and other knicknacks out of way - but the effort was futile. First it was his badge, then his horseshoe and now his keys. One by one, items were vanishing into thin air and Clover just couldn't figure out what was happening to them. 

Turning around with a sigh of frustration, Clover just shakes his head in defeat. "This is starting to become quite a nuisance," Clover mutters to himself while leaning back on the counter "I'm going to be late for work if I can't find those keys." He says as his eyes fall on his husband - who was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "Babe are you sure you haven't seen any of the stuff I've lost?"

Qrow puts down his newspaper and shakes his head "I would tell you if I did darling," he responds with a soft smile. The other just gives a fond chuckle before nodding. Clover glances around the room while racking his brain for clues. Last time he used his keys was yesterday - after arriving home from work. Placing them on the hook by the door before heading up to bed. 

"I know I left the keys on the hook but…" 

Clover mumbles to himself while deep in thought and placing his thumb on his chin. "But that was the last time I even saw them. Where could they have possibly gone-"

Qrow yawns suddenly - interrupting Clover mid-sentence. Clover's eyes fall to his husband with a suspicious look "You're awfully tired, aren't ya babe?" That comment has Qrow looking towards the other with heavy eyes.

"Sleep was very rough last night," Qrow sighs while rubbing the back of his neck with a groan "I had such weird dreams too. Just a restless night." As Qrow explains, the other was thinking deeply about the night before. Qrow was right, from what Clover could remember - his husband was tossing and turning for a good portion of the night. Clover didn't think too much of it but after a while Qrow just stopped. Almost like...he wasn't there.

"Babe are you sure you were in bed last night?" Clover asks with an eyebrow raise. 

Qrow gives him a look of confusion "Uh yeah, wasn't it me that woke you up this morning?" He asks which causes Clover to grumble under his breath in agreement. As much as he could agree that Qrow was there this morning - was it possible he left during the night? 

"What kind of dreams did you have?" Clover asks suddenly as he sits down on the chair across from Qrow. The other pauses for a moment as he ponders on that question for a few seconds before looking up at Clover.

"I was flying - I was in bird form." Qrow answers.

"And what else happened?" Clover asks him curiously.

Qrow hums to himself as he recalls the dream "I guess I just made a nest," he mutters while leaning on his elbow "Not the first time I've had dreams like that though, so nothing out of the ordinary." He says with a lazy wave of the hand but that answer doesn't seem to satisfy Clover - who narrows his eyes. 

"You've had that dream before, so how did you make this nest?" 

Qrow sits upright and tilts his head upon hearing that question. "Uh gather twigs, weave them and add a few trinkets to make it more homey-"

Qrow tenses up when those words escape past his mouth and Clover snickers knowingly. "A few trinkets, huh?" He says with a smug look ever present on his face. Qrow stares down at the table.

"I guess now that you mention it, I did see your badge in my dream," he says causing Clover to laugh in response to his husband's now sheepish demeanour while shaking his head.

"That's shocking - do you remember where this dream took place?" He questions with a smirk which only worsens Qrow's blush as he looks away bashfully. Clover's face softens to a more relaxed smile and takes his husband's hand "You know that I love when you get all blushy like this," he begins with a chuckle "But you shouldn't be embarrassed. Sleepwalking is perfectly normal." Clover pauses for a second before snickering "Or in your case - sleep flying."

Qrow pushes him away with a sheepish smile before sighing "It was in a tree," he explains as he tried to picture his dream more clearly "I can only imagine it's the one in our garden." He says with an awkward laugh. 

  
  


"Then let's go have a look - shall well?" 

  
  


As the duo made their way out, Qrow points to a particular branch and unsurprisingly - there was a small nest up there. After retrieving a ladder from the garage, Clover climbs it with ease and glances in. "Yup. This is all my stuff alright," he laughs as he picks up his keys and stuffing them in his pocket "Even my badge and horseshoe." He says with a bright smile as he grabs those last two items and slides back down to the ground below. 

"I-I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Qrow says with a sigh as he rubs his elbow excessively. Clover blinks a couple of times before chuckling warmly. 

"You didn't do it on purpose - don't be so hard on yourself," he says as he walks over and pecks his husband on the cheek. "What I'm most confused about however is why these particular items. We have plenty of shiny objects in the house?" He questions while staring at the badge and horseshoe. 

Qrow lets out a shy laugh, "I told you. I wanted trinkets that made my nest more homey. It's an instinct thing," he explains nervously while staring at the ground "And you are my home Cloves." Qrow says.

After hearing that, Clover's eyes widen and he gasps. "My pretty bird," he says while picking Qrow up and spinning him around - causing the other to laugh out loud. "You just get cuter everyday I spend with you." Clover says with a whisper and Qrow's cheeks once more becomes a blushy mess as he buries his face into Clover's chest.

"You're going to be the death of me Mr. Ebi. I swear," he says quietly but Clover easily hears those words and he flashes a big smile while holding Qrow even closer to his heart.

"Forever and always, my lucky charm." 


End file.
